pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Practical Testing
Introduction PvXwiki's build vetting policy allows for users to vote on a build with little or no experience with that build in-game. However, that policy can sometimes lead to controversy regarding a build's effectiveness because, more often than enough, one's theorycrafting proves to be extremely faulty, whether it be by one's lack of experience with theorycrafting effectively or simply misunderstandings of a build's capabilities in a given environment. This policy gives Admins and Build Masters a tool to resolve these conflicts by demanding that practical testing be done on a given build. So as to not undermine the PW:VETTING policy, this tool is not to be used lightly. Blatant abuse will result in blocks. The Procedure Only a Build Master or Administrator can request the implementation of this tool. In order for a given build to be viable for being up for Practical Testing, these conditions must be satisfied: #There must be large amounts of discussion on the build's talk page. #All other preceding methods of negotiation, including and not limited to informing users' of their votes, removal-response of questionable votes, and requesting the intervention of another Build Master or Administrator, must have been exhausted. #There is a minimum of five votes (both removed votes and outstanding votes) on the build's ratings page. #At least one given party has unanimously requested Practical Testing. Only at this point, can a request be made on the Admin Noticeboard regarding Practical Testing of a controversial build. A request for the intervention of this policy on the Admin Noticeboard must be made by an involved Build Master or Administrator (whether they be neutral or sided). The request should be short - a clear statement requesting the implementation of Practical Testing, followed by the names of the two or more Administrators or Build Masters involved. As this is the Admin Noticeboard, all standard Admin Noticeboard rules apply. This means that other than the initial request, all other edits are subject to removal, except the people involved in the next step. A minimum of two additional, neutral Administrators or Build Master (or one Bureaucrat) must then sign on and approve the request. At that point, the following will take place: *All votes on the build will be wiped. *Preceding discussion would be halted, but not archived, for immediate reference. *New discussion will take place. This is to ensure that people start with objective points made with regards to the build. *Practical Testing is required in order to vote on the build. All votes must be accurate and clearly describe the build's qualities and performance ingame. Obviously questionable votes that do not show experience with the build are subject to immediate removal. *While PW:AGF is to be assumed, a user's history is to be taken into account when making removals. Upon the threshold of 5 votes is reached, a build may be placed into a category with exception of "Trash" and voting will continue. If the rating of the build is less than 2.5, the build is to be placed into the "Other" category. After a period of time has has passed, all tags may be removed and the build. If the build is rated as "trash", it is subject to placement in that category. If not, regular voting resumes with the build with the ratings at the time of tag removal be copied onto the talk page. Those proven to be incorrect in this process are forbidden from voting on the build.